


Divergencias

by dreamyguns



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les basta estar bien, sentirse bien tanto como cuando nadan juntos como cuando se besan a solas y tienen frío y se notan el sabor a cloro en la boca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergencias

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue una contestación que hice a un reto hace tiempo, así que aprovecho y lo dejo por aquí también.

De vez en cuando sucede, pero los testimonios de ambos divergen.

Rin diría que nunca ha sucedido tal cosa y si se siente atosigado, probablemente habría un despliegue de violencia verbal y física por su parte.

Haru se limitaría a mirar al horizonte inexpresivo, como cuando está flotando en la piscina y dejándose llevar por la corriente muy lejos del mundo que le rodea, como si esa pregunta no fuera con él.

Sin embargo, llega un punto en que es imposible no verlo.

Lo dicen sus continuos enfrentamientos, su excesiva dependencia de la aprobación del otro, sus ganas de ganar. Al igual que sus (secretas) ansias de perder, porque significaría seguir al lado del otro luchando por ganar, por ser digno, por que su compañero le mirara.

No es que Rin siempre esté observando a Haru, pero de alguna manera, sabe que él está ahí, escuchándole cuando le dice algo, cualquier cosa. Siempre pendiente de sus movimientos, de sus palabras, de sus gestos. Incluso después de haber estado flotando libremente en su cosmos interior, donde solo hay agua y paz, Rin nota que la misma tensión que se lo come a él por dentro cuando la competición tiene que ver con ambos, también le ocurre a Haru.

Convierten una carrera en un asunto personal, y su amistad se asienta en las bases de una superación continua, sin límites. Es agotador para los que lo presencian, pero no para ellos. La costumbre se ha hecho para ambos una ley inviolable.

Por eso algunas veces sucede, aunque uno opte por un obstinado silencio y el otro por la ferviente negación, que el cansancio es demasiado y las ansias les devoran por dentro más que de costumbre, y lo más normal es que Rin abrace a Haru en un arrebato al que sucumbe con demasiada facilidad. Y también, a veces, solo a veces, cuando se aseguran de que no hay nadie vigilándoles, Rin lo besa, en otro arrebato que es demasiado difícil de resistir, más que el anterior.

No lo hace dulcemente, al menos al principio. Lo hace con las mismas ganas con las que nada, furioso y a contracorriente. Haru se deja llevar por ese torrente emocional, le caen unas gotas de agua con cloro en la boca y cierra los ojos. Aún mojados por la competición, trastabillan contra la pared de la ducha y se besan, muy fuerte, con prisas, y cuando se acerca el momento de volver ahí afuera, muy lento, con ganas, con la adrenalina saltando en sus venas, empujándoles más uno contra otro.

La sensación de continuar en la competición no les abandona al principio, es después, cuando la calma llega y sus besos se vuelven más pausados, más mojados, cuando se relajan y los disfrutan con creces. Haru encuentra otro refugio en su mente, donde no solo hay agua, sino también una pared fría, una boca caliente, a Rin que se le van las ganas por entre los dedos de no soltarle jamás.

No hablan mucho, a decir verdad. No hay espacio para decir nada que arruine ese refugio en que ambos se escudan, no hacen falta. Aunque hay suspiros y, en más ocasiones de las que quisieran reconocer, sus manos se encuentran y se entrelazan, y es cuando Rin no quiere mirar a Haru, porque Haru no es un experto a la hora de expresar sus emociones precisamente, pero sus ojos dicen más por él que mil palabras juntas.

Ese tiempo juntos les quita cinco o diez minutos, como máximo. El tiempo suficiente para relajarse, para desconectar, para hacer resurgir la adrenalina que los besos han atenuado. Resurge ahora con más fuerza, les arde en la piel, potencia sus sentidos en el agua, se introducen de nuevo en la espiral que resume las vidas de ambos, como si nada más ocurriera, porque de hecho, fuera de los límites que conforman el vestuario, _nada más_ ha ocurrido entre ellos.

Excepto para quien quiera ver más de lo que ellos permitan ver, claro está. Por el descuido de ambos, que a veces, la alegría o la furia les desinhiben y sus abrazos en público duran más de lo normal o sus ojos se buscan sin querer entre el público que les rodea.

Pero las versiones de ambos, las oficiales, son las que son. Nadarán, se alegrarán por sus victorias, se enfadarán por sus derrotas. A veces comparten una tarde de playa con Makoto, Nagisa y Rei. Pero naturalmente, no se buscan en los descansos de la competición, ni cuando sus obligaciones les dejen descansar por unas horas. _Piensas demasiado,_ diría uno con desdén. El otro directamente no contestaría, porque para qué va a malgastar tiempo negando algo tan inverosímil.

Les basta estar bien, sentirse bien tanto como cuando nadan juntos como cuando se besan a solas y tienen frío y se notan el sabor a cloro en la boca. A veces Rin ha roto la regla del silencio diciendo el nombre de Haru contra su boca, a veces suave, a veces con cierto deje desesperado. Haru le aprieta un poco más la mano cuando eso ocurre, y eso es todo.

–

El silencio se rompe de la peor manera posible.

–Volveré a Australia.

Haru desvía la mirada de su taza de té y abre los ojos, dejando atrás la paz de su cosmos interior. Rin no espera su respuesta. No la va a dar de todas formas, pero escuchará atentamente cualquier cosa que tenga que decir.

Sobre todo, si es algo importante. Como esas tres palabras que les marcan a ambos.

El cosmos interior de Haru se agrieta un poco y Rin lucha por que la armadura que se ha construido no siga el mismo camino. Quizá tendría que haber dicho la frase completa, porque durante unos pocos segundos el aire se ha enrarecido y parece que les cueste respirar y ordenar sus ideas.

– Solamente este verano –aclara rápidamente, antes de que la sensación de ahogo acabe por dominarlos–. Me vendrá bien, para ganar fuerza y experiencia, ya sabes. No pongas esa cara, porque no te librarás tan fácilmente de mí.

Haru inspira hondo de una manera que a Rin le encoge el corazón. Como si hubiera dudado en algún momento, pero ese _solamente este verano_ hubiera sido su salvación antes de ahogarse en un torbellino de agua especialmente violento.

–Vas a tener suerte –dice Haru sin apenas emoción en la voz. Rin distingue cierto tono que le fastidia enormemente, y desliza el brazo por la mesa para apretarle la mano con fuerza. Es su llamada de atención, la misma que tienen en sus momentos a solas. Lo que hacen para que ambos sean conscientes de la presencia del otro.

Haru tiene dudas. Rin se marchó a Australia una vez y tardó años en volver. Nada le garantiza que esta vez no ocurra lo mismo. Es eso lo que Rin trata de quitarle de la cabeza; es su mano llena de calor e intensidad la que le asegura su regreso.

–No se te ocurra bajar el ritmo, no querrás perder cuando vuelva, ¿no? –sonríe Rin con picardía, de la misma forma que hace cuando gana una carrera–. Me aseguraré de llamarte apenas baje del avión. No pierdas de vista el móvil.

Haru sonríe un poco y eso ya es una victoria. Sus manos tardan un poco más de la cuenta en soltarse, el té se está quedando frío y los días para el fin del verano se hacen de pronto demasiado largos como para poder soportarlo.

Aunque Haru sabe que no tiene nada que temer. Porque Rin, de alguna manera, siempre se las arregla para encontrarle. Para que ambos se encuentren, siempre, a la mitad de camino, para nunca terminar lo que ambos una vez comenzaron.


End file.
